


Work Hard, Play Hard

by ssamandiriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Lap Sitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssamandiriel/pseuds/ssamandiriel
Summary: Yoosung had come over to Seven's place a bit ago, after he finished up school for the day, claiming he was bored and didn't want to be by himself. And who was Seven, Yoosung's best friend, to say no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> request: omg can i request yooseven smut? maybe with dirty talk involved! 
> 
> thanks for the request! i honestly had never really considered this pairing, but when i go the request i started thinking a lot about their interactions and was jut like, yeah i can totally see them being a thing... 
> 
> enjoy!

Yoosung had come over to Seven's place a bit ago, after he finished up school for the day, claiming he was bored and didn't want to be by himself. And who was Seven, Yoosung's best friend, to say no?

The boy himself was sprawled out across Seven's bed, messing up the sheets as he tosseds and turns, doing everything in his power to avoid his homework for the day.

“Can't I just play for a couple minutes?” Yoosung asks.

“No,” Seven negates forcibly, knowing if Yoosung keeps asking, he'll end up caving in. “You still have work left, don't you?”

Yoosung groans and rolls back over to face his homework, everything he needs to finish spread out in front of him. His head pounds as he stares down at it, thinking about all the things in LOLOL that he was missing right now.

“Can't you help me with some of it...?” Yoosung looks over to Seven and juts out his bottom lip.

Seven quickly looks away, knows that he'll break if he looks at Yoosung's puppy dog face for too long. “No.” Seven says again, full attention on his computers. “Good boys do their work by themselves. Plus, I have my own work to do.”

Something flares deep within Yoosung as the words  _ good boy _ leave Seven's lips, and he quickly focuses his attention on the homework spread out in front of him. He grips his pencil sharply and tries to ignore the heat swirling below his belly.

~

“I'm done!” Yoosung cries and falls back onto the bed, not even caring as he crumples up his papers. Seven gives him a small hum in response, fingers still tapping against his keyboard and eyes still focused on his computer.

Yoosung balls up a blank piece of paper and chucks it at Seven, laughter leaving his lips suddenly and loudly as it hits Seven square in the back of the head. Seven sighs and turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Yoosung gives him an innocent smile.

Seven shakes his head and Yoosung doesn't miss the soft smile that plays against his lips. “Come here,” He says, motioning for Yoosung, who gladly complies with a skip to his step.

He stops in front of Seven and waits for him to get up so Yoosung could use his chair. Seven looks up at him. “What are you waiting for?” He pats his lap with a grin. “Sit down.”

Yoosung's face heats up and he stares down at Seven. “W-what do you mean?”

Seven tilts his head. “What else could I mean?”

Yoosung gulps audibly, reaching a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “Can't- C-can't you just get me another chair? You have to have one around here somewhere, right?”

Seven stretches his body out, chair creaking and back popping loudly in the room. “Nope,” He says lazily. “Just this one.”

Yoosung huffs in defeat, knowing there was no way to win when Seven was involved. His face is a soft shade of red as he plops himself down onto Seven's lap heavily, hiding his laugh behind his hand as Seven grunts at the sudden weight on his thighs.

Yoosung boots up LOLOL on Seven's computer and signs into his account, easily falling into the sights and sounds of the game. He's able to tune out Seven for now, completely forgetting that he was sitting in the man's lap as he moves his character to fight alongside a few of his guild members.

He gets lost in the world of LOLOL, completely forgetting his surroundings as he fights orcs and collects rare items.

Seven, however, was unfortunately not as lucky as the boy on top of him. He was  _ painfully _ aware of his surroundings, noticing each and every one of Yoosung's soft shifts in his lap, his ass painfully close to Seven's crotch.

Yoosung scoots back up onto Seven after he catches himself slipping down, and Seven has to bite back a groan as he sits  _ right  _ over Seven's clothed cock. Even the two layers he's wearing doesn't dull the feeling and the warmth of Yoosung. Seven's hands go to grab at Yoosung's waist, and the boy doesn't even notice as he digs his fingers into the soft material of his jacket, too busy guiding one of his guild members to the next quest area.

Seven bites at his bottom lip as Yoosung adjusts himself again. Seven makes an in the moment decision then and reaches his leg out to the mess of cords underneath his desk. He digs through the tangle of cords he has hidden under the wood of his desk and feels with his toes.

He finds the cord connecting to the monitor Yoosung was playing on and yanks as hard as he can. The computer screen turns black as the cord falls from his toes and to the floor with a soft  _ thump _ .

Yoosung stares blankly at the computer screen in front of him, his reflection staring dumbly right back at him.

“What... What just happened?”

“Oh no,” Seven draws out in fake worry, voice a little strained. He shrugs and Yoosung moves his dumbfound stare up to Seven's reflection. “Guess we'll have to find something else to do...”

Yoosung's eyebrows raise, almost past his hairline. “Are you serious? That was a super rare boss that showed up just now! It only comes once a year!”

“Mm, that's not too long a wait.” Seven says in an unsympathetic tone as he stretches his legs out, Yoosung falling a bit forward because of it.

Yoosung sighs. “Of course you don't think so. I'm sure you've beaten it already...”

“Who cares! It's all in the past now!”

“It happened ten seconds ago!”

“Exactly, the past!” Seven spins his chair around to look around his room and Yoosung grips onto the armrests for support. “Let's do something else! Any suggestions?”

“Eat Honey Buddha Chips.” Yoosung suggests immediately.

“Bzz, bzz. Wrong answer.”

Yoosung raises an eyebrow. “Then what's the right answer?”

Seven bares his teeth in a devilish grin. “I'm glad you asked.” He taps Yoosung's back. “Turn around to face me.”

Yoosung complies without question, albeit a little confused, and shifts his weight carefully until he's turned to face Seven, faces barely inches apart. Their breaths mingle as they sit and stare at each other for a few seconds, just using the time to really take each other in. The unmistakable scent of honey and butter fills the small space between them and Yoosung can't help but smile.

Playing off of a sudden impulsive, Seven puts a hand to the back of Yoosung's head and guides him into a slow and melting kiss. Yoosung gasps into the kiss and Seven takes advantage of it, quickly adding his tongue into the mix.

Yoosung lets out a soft and startled noise at the feeling of Seven's tongue dancing against his own. His hands reach up to cling to Seven's jacket, the teeth of the zipper digging into the flesh of his hand as Seven deepens the kiss.

Seven puts a hand to the small of Yoosung's back and pushes him closer, both of them pulling away from the kiss with soft moans as their clothed cocks rub together.

Yoosung leans back and Seven watches his chest rise and fall quickly with heavy pants. His cheeks had taken on a light dusting of pink, the soft shade looking beautiful against his skin.

“S-Seven, I think we should-  _ whoa _ !” Yoosung cries out as Seven's self control snaps in two. He picks Yoosung up easily and carries him to his bed. Yoosung clings even more to Seven's jacket, so hard he's afraid he might rip the threads.

He's dropped to Seven's bed, bouncing slightly as his back makes contact with the soft sheets below. He stares up at Seven, mouth open slightly, as the hacker looms over him completely. He draws Yoosung into another kiss, this one deeper and messier. Their hips connect and Yoosung breaks away from the kiss with a small gasp.

He moves his head to the side, pulling his neck taut and on display for Seven's hungry eyes. “I-I need a second...”

Seven gladly gives up the chance to keep kissing Yoosung for the chance to lick and bite and suck at his pale skin instead. Yoosung whines and pushes at Seven's chest. Seven grinds their hips together and Yoosung's head falls back against the bed as he lets out a groan.

“You're so cute, Yoosung.”

“Shut up.” Yoosung whispers, covering his face with his hands. “I don't wanna be called cute.”

“But you _ are, _ ” Seven breathes as he pulls Yoosung's shirt over his head. He splays his hands out across Yoosung's chest, in awe of his warm and flushed skin. He reaches down to unbutton Yoosung's pants, but a hand around his wrist stops him.

He looks up at Yoosung, ready to stop as soon as he is told to, but the look on the face of the boy below him has his eyes widening. Yoosung's cheeks were a bright red, eyes filled with embarrassed unshed tears. He bites at his thumb and refuses to look at Seven.

“What's wrong...?”

Yoosung worries at the skin of his thumb. “You- Y-You're still dressed! It's embarrassing to be the only one naked...”

“Right,” Seven says immediately, pulling back to take off his jacket and shirt. “Right, of course. You're right... Of course it would be embarrassing...”

Yoosung smiles and reaches up to run a hand through Seven's hair. “You're rambling.” He says when Seven stares at him questioningly.

Seven swallows thickly and nods. “You're right, sorry.”  _ He's getting to me.  _ Seven thinks as he looks at the beautiful boy beneath him. He presses a sweet kiss to the tip of Yoosung's nose and he smiles as Yoosung scrunches his face up adorably.

He quickly gets back to the task at hand and reaches down to pull off his own pants, then Yoosung's. Yoosung's blush is back full force now and he covers his face again when Seven pulls his boxers off.

Seven can't help himself as he lines their bodies up, naked cocks coming into contact with each other. Yoosung's breath hitches and Seven stares, mesmerized by the thick drop of precum that leaks from the tip of his cock.

Seven considers blowing Yoosung as the boy's cock twitches slightly against his stomach, but decides against it at the last second, wanting to be inside that tight heat as quickly as possible.  

Yoosung watches as Seven pulls a bottle of lube from seemingly thin air and blinks a few times. “Where did you-” 

“I bought it earlier, don’t worry about it.” He pops the cap of the bottle and pours some of the cool liquid into his hand. “It’ll be cold at first, but just endure it.” He brings his hand down to Yoosung’s entrance and gently pushes a finger in, up to the knuckle. 

Yoosung’s body tenses up and he clenches around the hacker’s finger. 

_ Knew it’d be hard _ , Seven thinks to himself. “Yoosung, relax for me?” 

Yoosung grits his teeth. “ _ Ah _ , Seven, it’s t-too much-” 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Ngh, it’s painful,” Yoosung chews at his bottom lip. 

Seven’s ready to call this all off at just the sight of Yoosung’s pained face, but when he moves to pull his finger out, Yoosung’s hand around his wrist stops him. Seven looks up with wide eyes and Yoosung shakes his head. 

“I-I don’t wanna stop… I can make it through, wanna make you feel good.” 

“Yoosung…” Seven sighs. “All right, then endure it for me? Just for a bit, I’ll make it feel better, I promise.” Yoosung gives a strained smile and Seven adds more lube to his fingers. He pulls Yoosung in for a kiss this time to try and distract him as he pushes in his finger again, this time all the way to the hilt. 

Yoosung’s eyebrows knit together and Seven pulls away to press a light kiss to his furrowed brow. “Sorry,” Seven whispers sweetly. “It’ll feel better, I promise.” 

“I-it’s fine now… You can add another one.” Yoosung breathes out, sharp moan leaving his lips as Seven stretches him out with a second finger. 

“So good, Yoosung.” Seven praises. “You’re taking my fingers so well.” 

Yoosung whines as Seven scissors his finger, spreading them out to further stretch the boy below him. 

Seven presses a kiss to Yoosung’s ear. “Does it still hurt?” 

Yoosung shakes his head. “Mnn… It’s fine now, you can keep going.” 

Seven nods and adds a third finger to the mix. Yoosung grips the headboard above him at the feeling of being so full just from Seven’s fingers. “S-Seven, it’s enough, want your c-cock now…” 

All of Seven’s blood rushes south as he stares down at Yoosung with wide eyes. “A-are you sure?” 

“Mm, I’m at my limit.” 

Seven gulps and complies easily, and pulls his finger outs slowly and carefully. He reaches past Yoosung to grab a condom from under his bed, which Yoosung will remember to tease him about later, when Yoosung clears his throat.

He refuses to look at Seven, blush growing hotter. “The c-condom, you don’t have to…” 

Seven’s breathes quickens. “Are you sure? That might put a toll on your body.” 

Yoosung sits up and puts his lips to Seven’s slightly, not a hard enough press to be a full kiss. “It’s fine.. It’s fine, so…” 

Seven shakes his head fondly. “You really know how to rile me up.” He pushes Yoosung back down to the bed before pulling him into a full kiss. Yoosung happily sighs into it. The hacker pulls away and stares down at the lovely slight Yoosung’s naked and flushed body makes. He lubes up his cock and grips it in hand as he lines up with Yoosung’s entrance. 

“I’m putting it in now…” 

Yoosung nods. 

Seven pushes his cock into Yoosung’s still tight heat and lets out a drawn out moan as he feels Yoosung’s insides clinging to him. “God…” He breathes. 

Yoosung’s eyebrows instantly screw up in pain, body clenching tightly around Seven’s cock, trying to force him back out. Tears well up in his eyes as he looks up at Seven, breath hitching at the sight he makes. Yoosung had never seen Seven quite like this before, face uncomposed and bright red, breathing coming out heavy and unsteady. It was amazing and Yoosung almost forgets the pain he is in because of it. 

_ I made him like this _ , Yoosung thinks happily.  _ I’ve made God Seven lose his composure.  _

“So good, Yoosung.” Seven breathes out. “You feel amazing around my cock.” 

Yoosung realizes then that Seven had been holding back, staying still and not moving his cock an inch after he had bottomed out inside Yoosung. “You can move.” He says. Seven must be dying as he forces himself to hold still for Yoosung. “Fuck me, Seven.” 

Seven gladly complies, not knowing how much longer he was going to last staying still like that. He pulls his cock out to the tip before pushing back in at a excruciatingly slow pace, teasing for both of them. 

“It’s okay,” Yoosung says. “Fuck me harder, don’t hold back anymore.” 

Seven grits his teeth and grabs Yoosung’s thighs, pulling the boy’s legs up and over his shoulders. He fucks into Yoosung sharply, giving both of them what they had been craving. Seven’s thighs slap against Yosoung’s as he sets a steady pace, the obscene noises filling the room. 

Yoosung grips his cock in hand and Seven almost cums at the sight; Yoosung spread out on his cock, and jerking his own. It gives him a warm feeling his gut and he can tell his orgasm was getting closer. 

“Fuck, Yoosung, you look so good on my cock,” Seven babbles, getting lost in the haze of sex that had settled around the two. “Feel amazing around my cock.” 

Yoosung moans sharply and the hand around his own cock starts getting faster. “S-Seven, I’m close,  _ please _ -” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you. Cum for me. Cum on my cock, Yoosung.” 

Yoosung doesn’t know if it’s the words that were spoken, or if it was the hand around his cock, or if it was Seven’s voice that does him in, all he knows is that he cums  _ hard _ . His back pulls tight like a bowstring and his legs fall from Seven’s shoulders as thick, white strings of semen spurt from his cock and make a mess of his stomach. 

The sight Yoosung makes as he cums brings Seven closer to his orgasm, but as he moves to pull out, Yoosung’s legs lock around his hips and force him to stay in place. 

“Don’t even think about pulling out.” Yoosung says, words shaky as he struggles to catch his breath. 

Seven nods and grips at Yoosung’s hips, giving a few more thrusts before he’s cumming inside the boy under him, Yoosung’s name leaving his lips in a breathy moan. 

~

“Yoosung!” Seven whines. “I said I was sorry!” 

A muffled reply comes from underneath Seven’s comforter and the hacker sighs as he pulls it away to reveal Yoosung curled up in ball on Seven’s bed. His heart swells as he sees Yoosung had put his jacket on sometime between last night and now and he gets the urge to fuck Yoosung again just at the sight of him practically swimming in Seven’s jacket. 

“My stomach hurts now because of you!”

Seven purses his lips. “What? But you were the one who asked me not to use a condom! And you wouldn’t let me pull out, either. So I had no choice but to cum inside you.” 

Yoosung’s face heats up and he chucks a pillow at Seven, groaning as he feels more of Seven’s thick cum from last night drip out of him. “We’re never doing this again.” He says sternly as he pulls Seven’s hood over his head. 

“Huh? Yoosung, you’re kidding right? Yoosung!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> still accepting MM requests over on my tumblr: morphinemizuki.tumblr.com


End file.
